


Лучший Новый год

by MiledyV



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: Новый год на Бейкер-стрит.





	1. Эпизод 1

**Author's Note:**

> Эпизоды связаны друг с другом только временем действия — 31 декабря.
> 
> Эпизод 1: Неузнаваемый ООСный Джон, новогодние огоньки и лёгкая влюблённость.  
> Пре-слэш, явный броманс и капелька "прошлого «Шерлока»"  
> Эпизод 2: Пост-третьсезонье, ООСный Шерлок и немного жажды чудес перед новым сезоном.
> 
>  
> 
> Публикация на Книге фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3970029

Тишина.

Грациозно падает снег. Мы очень ждали его в этом году.

Окна соседних домов убраны гирляндами, светящимися в темноте уже почти спящей Бейкер-стрит. Наше окно тоже украшено. Конечно, Шерлок долго сопротивлялся этому, в излюбленной им манере плевался ядом на каждое моё движение на стремянке. Но теперь он бросает короткие, будто случайные взгляды в сторону красно-сине-зелёно-жёлтых огоньков, оплетших гардину и свисающих будто бы в невесомости к самому окну, и улыбается, думая, что я не вижу этого.

В духовке тихо, но уютно скворчит гусь с яблоками и картофелем. В холодильнике стынет вино. Снизу, из квартиры миссис Хадсон доносится изумительный аромат грушевого пирога. У нас в этот раз будет настоящий Новый год. И пусть Рождество Шерлок не любит, Новый год обладает над ним странной властью. Пусть. Я рад, что сегодня мы никуда не бежим.

Скоро мы втроём сядем за небольшой стол в нашей кухне и попробуем всё, что я и наша дорогая квартирная хозяйка приготовили на праздничный вечер. Шерлок опять будет кривить нос, но с удовольствием попробует каждое блюдо, опять-таки думая, что мы не заметим его довольного выражения лица.

А потом, если всё пойдёт хорошо, он сыграет нам на скрипке. Что-то пронзительно-красивое, от чего миссис Хадсон, конечно же, расчувствуется, а мы с Шерлоком переглянемся и улыбнёмся, понимая друг друга без слов. После этого мы останемся одни, обнявшись напоследок с нашей милой гостьей.

Нет. Мы останемся не одни. Мы останемся вдвоём. Вдвоём с Шерлоком. А это уже очень много. Шерлок сыграет еще что-нибудь, поглядывая на меня из-под упавших на глаза прядей. А я буду любоваться им и красотой за окном и в нашем доме. И Шерлок тоже будет любоваться ею, даже не скрывая этого. Ведь нам уже нечего прятать друг от друга.

Мы — лучшие друзья. А значит, ближе друг друга у нас нет никого. И пусть Шерлок не признаёт этого. Я знаю, он чувствует то же самое.

У миссис Хадсон играет «Let it snow» Фрэнка Синатры.

Шерлок прислушивается и улыбается, что-то быстро печатая на компьютере и, кажется, даже не замечая своей улыбки. Я тоже улыбаюсь, глядя на него.

Совсем скоро придёт миссис Хадсон. Я уже явственно слышу аромат её пирога и глинтвейна, что она пообещала приготовить.

Пожалуй, это лучший Новый год за последние десять лет. Хотя нет, это лучший Новый год в моей жизни. Да, теперь правильно.

С наступающим Новым годом, Шерлок! Я знаю, он будет таким же чудесным, как и уходящий.

Таким же, как и ты.


	2. Эпизод 2

— Миссис Хадсон, я вернулся! — из коридора раздался приглушённый кашлем голос Шерлока.

Марта всплеснула руками и, отряхнув передник, поспешила в коридор, где он, окутанный ярко-морозным ароматом надвигавшегося Нового года, снимал заснеженное пальто. Такого подарка миссис Хадсон уже не ждала: Холмс должен был вернуться не раньше двадцатых чисел января.

— О, Шерлок! — она протянула к нему руки, и он, мягко улыбнувшись, обнял её, весело посмеиваясь. — Негодник! Ну неужели было сложно позвонить и предупредить меня, порадовать в конце концов? Шерлок, как тебе не стыдно? — Марта ласково журила его, прижавшись щекой к тёмно-синему шарфу, подаренному ею Шерлоку на прошлый Новый год взамен утерянного в той самой операции пять лет назад.

Холмс беззаботно пожал плечами и отстранился от неё, хитро сверкнув глазами. Он, как обычно, не собирался ничего объяснять, да миссис Хадсон и не просила. Она была слишком рада тому, что в этот Новый год ни она, ни её дорогой мальчик не будут одни.

— Шерлок, ты же останешься дома? Никуда не уйдёшь на ночь? — внезапно забеспокоилась Марта, когда Шерлок начал подниматься по лестнице. Он на пару секунд замер, а затем повернулся к ней.

— Если только мой брат не начнёт войну или Лондон не захлестнут леденящие душу массовые убийства, я в вашем распоряжении, миссис Хадсон. — Его усмешка была доброй, и она смогла лишь покачать головой: вот ведь мальчишка! — Мы будем одни?

Для постороннего этот вопрос мог бы прозвучать невинно, но Марта сразу поняла, о чём именно спрашивал Шерлок. Она расстроенно и чуть виновато посмотрела на него и опустила голову, так и не ответив. Но ему это было и не нужно. Холодно кивнув самому себе, он продолжил своё восхождение.

— Спускайся ко мне через пару часов, дорогой, — крикнула ему вслед миссис Хадсон, когда наверху послышался скрежет ключа в замке.

Нахмурившись, она еще с минуту постояла в общем коридоре, а затем вернулась к себе: нужно было добавить в праздничное меню любимое печенье Шерлока. О том, что Джон Ватсон после произошедшего полтора года назад уже давно забыл дорогу на Бейкер-стрит, она предпочитала не думать — во всяком случае не теперь, когда Шерлок внезапно вернулся из своей командировки почти на месяц раньше. У неё наконец был повод просто порадоваться падающему за окном с самого утра снегу и предстоящему празднику.

Через два с половиной часа Марта в новом лавандовом платье — «как думаешь, Шерлок, мне идёт этот цвет?» — и Шерлок в чёрных рубашке и классических брюках сидели за столом в маленькой кухоньке её квартиры и тихо беседовали о его поездке. В бокалах под переливающимся светом от гирлянды, развешанной под потолком, играло мягкими отблесками вино, на тарелках покоилось угощение, а миссис Хадсон всё не могла насмотреться на своего гениального жильца: шумного, неугомонного, увлечённо взмахивающего руками и всё же грустного (почти незаметно чужому взгляду).

Шерлок вздохнул, закончив рассказ о фееричном расследовании в Копенгагене, и вытащил из кармана звякнувший пришедшим смс-сообщением телефон. Грегори поздравлял его с Новым годом. Фыркнув, он хотел засунуть смартфон обратно, но передумал и набрал короткое «Взаимно! ШХ», поторопившись отправить адресату неожиданный ответ. Затем пришло еще одно смс — но оно оказалось от Молли, проводившей рождественские каникулы в Ирландии, в доме своего жениха. Шерлок пожелал ей счастья и разочарованно стиснул зубы, откинув телефон на край стола. Миссис Хадсон тактично «не заметила» этого.

_Всего одно сообщение. Неужели это так невообразимо сложно для него? После всего случившегося я не буду писать ему сам, и он должен понимать это._

Мысли Шерлока снова и снова пробегали по одному кругу, в то время как миссис Хадсон щебетала что-то о чудесном Рождестве, которое она провела у племянницы в Кардиффе. Внезапно в прихожей раздался шум. Шерлок тут же встал из-за стола, неслышно приблизившись к входной двери, и прислушался: в их коридоре явно кто-то был. Марта прикрыла рот ладонью и остановилась посреди кухни.

Оценив свои возможности и оставшись довольным ими, Шерлок распахнул дверь квартиры миссис Хадсон и нос к носу столкнулся с Джоном. Оба замерли и резко выдохнули. За ступором последовали равнодушные взгляды и отчаянные попытки обоих выглядеть менее взволнованными.

— Ты в городе? Я слышал, что у тебя дело в Дании.

— Устаревшая информация. Как видишь, я здесь.

— Это… хорошо. Хотя я не надеялся.

— Ты к миссис Хадсон? Где Рози?

— Она у моих родителей. И я… Да, я хотел поздравить миссис Хадсон. С Новым годом, миссис Хадсон! — Джон заглянул за спину Шерлока и увидел растерянную домохозяйку. Она сдавленно охнула и покачала головой.

— С Новым годом, Джон.

Шерлок заинтересованно посмотрел на него, но так и не пустил дальше порога. У него были причины для подобного. Он не считал себя виновным в том, что произошло полтора года назад с Мэри, но Джон тогда решил иначе и ушёл, громко хлопнув дверью. Теперь он стоял перед ним и явно появился на Бейкер-стрит не для того, чтобы поздравить с праздником свою бывшую домовладелицу.

— Зачем ты пришёл, Джон?

Вопрос был прямой, и ответ на него должен был быть таким же. Увиливаний Шерлок бы не потерпел, и Джон это понимал. Сейчас стоило говорить открыто и честно, а с обидами и недопониманием они разберутся потом.

— Я хочу вернуться домой, если ты и миссис Хадсон позволите.

Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на него и прочитал в глазах друга раскаяние и неуверенность пополам с надеждой. Прошедший год выдался нелёгким, стоило начать новый с чего-то хорошего. А что может быть лучше исполнения не только чужих, но и своих желаний? Джон по-боевому вскинул подбородок, но глядел в ответ без агрессии.

Наконец Шерлок сделал шаг назад, давая ему возможность наконец войти в квартиру. Миссис Хадсон боялась верить собственным глазам. Она уже давно не хотела даже слышать о чудесах новогодних ночей, но то, что происходило в тот миг прямо перед ней, было невозможно назвать иначе. Негромко охнув от резкой боли в бедре, она опустилась на своё место.

Джон и Шерлок молча обменялись долгими взглядами, понятными только им, и так же сели за стол. На пару минут в комнате воцарилась тишина. Но Марта не выдержала и поинтересовалась:

— А как же Рози?

— Что-нибудь придумаем, — ответил Шерлок вместо Джона, тот лишь выжидающе приподнял бровь. Взяв в руки бокал, Холмс поинтересовался: — Вы ведь не будете против небольшой перестройки в доме, миссис Хадсон?

Марта засмеялась и покачала головой. Шерлок ухмыльнулся и повернул голову к Джону, восхищённо прожигавшему его взглядом.

— Ты удивительный, — еле слышно прошептал Ватсон и благодарно улыбнулся другу. — Я виноват перед тобой. Ты сможешь простить мне те слова?

— Время покажет, — глубокомысленно заявил Шерлок, отпив немного вина и глядя на Джона через прозрачный хрусталь. Ватсон кивнул и посмотрел на миссис Хадсон. Она тоже подняла свой бокал, с каждой секундой улыбаясь всё увереннее. — С Новым годом, Джон, — негромко добавил Шерлок, тоже еле заметно улыбнувшись, и тот облегчённо выдохнул.

— С Новым счастьем, Шерлок! *

__________________________  
 **Примечание автора** :

* Я не уверена, есть ли традиция отвечать таким образом где-то, кроме России. Но так как я пишу всё же на русском языке, то позволила себе эту вольность.


End file.
